Racks for supporting objects within vehicles are generally old in the art as evidenced by gun racks and the like which may be purchased and bolted onto structure adjacent to a window. In order to bolt the rack securely in place, it is necessary to drill or punch holes so that sheet metal screws may be used to secure the rack to the vehicle. The drilling and punching of holes is objectionable to most people because it defaces the vehicle and should the rack subsequently be removed, the visually observable holes reduce the value of the vehicle.
The rear window assembly of a pickup truck includes a glass secured within a metal window frame by a large rubber gasket. Pickups have a minimum of space within the cab and for this reason it is not unusual for one to attach a gun rack adjacent to the rear window by screwing the gun rack in place in the beforedescribed manner. For this reason it is desirable to utilize racks adjacent to the rear window of a pickup for supporting objects other than fire arms.
Many people have neither the ability nor the tools with which they can form the necessary screw holes for attachment of a rack to their vehicle; moreover, those who are blessed with the ability and who own the necessary tools find the task time consuming and often are displeased with the results, especially when one rack is misaligned with the other. Furthermore, from time to time, the sheet metal screws holding the rack will loosen and must be tightened. Sometimes the holes become enlarged from wear and oversized screws must be used. Should the screws jar loose, valuables such as expensive firearms will fall to the floor of the vehicle, or else objects held by the rack may become scattered among the occupants seated therein.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to attach a rack adjacent to the window of a vehicle in a simple and convenient manner which avoids the necessity of drilling or punching holes into the vehicle structure. It is also desirable to be able to attach a rack to the window assembly of a vehicle in a manner which requires little mechanical ability.